


Pose Off of the Century

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Dragonball Z, Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ginyu Force and the Sailor Scouts square off in a battle to see who are the best posers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pose Off of the Century

**POSE-OFF OF THE CENTURY**

By: Anita Ramakrishna

* * *

"Calling all members of the Ginyu Force. By direct orders from Freeza you are to go to Earth and destroy everything there. Launch in T- 20 seconds." The speakers blared.

The Ginyu Force rushed to their pods.

"Launch in T- 5 seconds"

"Hurry up Guldo!" Jeice shouted.

"I'm coming!" Guldo said, jumping into his pod.

"Launch in T- 1 second"

Two men in the control room watched the five pods blast off.

"I feel sorry for the people who have to deal with them!" one of them said.

"You say that every time!" the other man said.

* * *

"So why exactly were we called to take possession of Earth?" Burter asked Captain Ginyu.

"Freeza had sent a squadron of his men to Earth a few weeks ago, but they never returned. He sensed they were defeated by a team of ditzy girls in exceedingly short skirts." Captain Ginyu explained.

"We'll take 'em out boss!" Jeice replied. "They're no match for the Ginyu Force!"

The Ginyu Force landed on Earth near a populated city.

"Finally! That pod was so cramped. Time to stretch my legs." Recoome complained.

"And it's time for me to destroy some buildings, how 'bout that one right there." Burter said, forming a ki ball in his hand.

"No, Burter! Stop!" Jeice shouted.

"Why Jeice?" Burter asked.

"It's a hair salon. I haven't gone to one in ages. Just look at this hair!" Jeice said angrily.

"Oh alright, I won't destroy it until you're finished getting your hair done." Burter replied and got ready to destroy another building. It was a convenience store.

"Hey, I can't destroy this store!" Burter realized. "Not until I raid it for all its chocolate bars."

Burter quickly ran in and bought the 500 chocolate bars it had in stock.

"Those will last him a few weeks." Guldo said happily. "Now maybe he won't try to make all those bets with Recoome for chocolate bars."

"Hey Guldo, come over here!" Captain Ginyu ordered.

"What is it Captain?" Guldo asked walking over to the pet store Ginyu was looking at.

"Don't these creatures look funny? Especially this creature they call a frog." Ginyu said, amazed.

"You know, I think I've seen this type of creature before." Guldo replied.

"Stop right there!" a high-pitched voice, shouted.

"Hey, it's a new record, boss. We haven't even destroyed anything yet and we're already in trouble!" Recoome boasted. "Everyone knows about the infamous Ginyu Force!"

"We can't stand anyone who doesn't follow the dress code!" The voice shouted.

"Who's saying that? Who dares to mock the superb style of the Ginyu Force?" Captain Ginyu screamed in anger.

"There they are captain." Jeice said. "On that rooftop over there. They'll pay for interrupting my haircut!"

"It's them. The ditzy girls Freeza warned us about." Recoome realized.

"Ditzy, who are you calling ditzy?" The girls shouted.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" the blue haired girl said.

"I am Sailor Mars!" the black haired girl said.

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" the brown haired girl said.

"I am Sailor Venus!" the blonde haired girl said.

"We're the Sailor Scouts!" they all shouted.

"And I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice!" the meatball-haired girl shouted. "And in the name of the moon I will right wrongs, and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Jeice said in pure shock. "They...can...pose!"

"It's not possible! No one would dare to pose in front of the Ginyu Force!" Recoome gasped.

"This better not be a challenge. No one can beat the Ginyu Force at posing!" Guldo shouted.

"A challenge? C'mon, let's take 'em out!" Burter replied.

"Guldo, Recoome, Jeice, Burter. Get ready for the pose-off of the century!" Ginyu screamed. "We're gonna pose 'til we can't pose anymore, and we're gonna pose better than we ever have!"

"Alright boss!" Jeice, Burter, Guldo and Recoome shouted.

"It's time for you to feel the full force of Ginyu posing!" Ginyu screamed angrily.

"Guldo!" Guldo screamed and did a pose.

"Jeice!" Jeice screamed and struck a pose.

"Recoome!" Recoome shouted and posed the best he could.

"Burter!" Burter shouted and did his favorite pose.

"Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu cried and posed.

"And together, we are the Ginyu Force!" everyone shouted together.

"So you want to square off on a posing battle? Well, that's just fine with us! We'll kick you to the curb!" Sailor Mars said, accepting the challenge.

"Yeah! In the name of the moon, we will kick your butts!" Sailor Moon shouted.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and the Ginyu Force huddled, planning which poses to use.

"Alright, now Sailor Mercury will take on Burter, Sailor Mars will take on Jeice, Sailor Jupiter will take on Guldo, Sailor Venus will take out Recoome and I will take on Captain Ginyu." Sailor Moon ordered.

"I'm fine with that, Sailor Moon. I can't wait to show those weirdos what the Sailor Scouts are all about!" Sailor Venus replied angrily.

"Posing?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"That's right!" Sailor Venus replied.

"You know," Sailor Jupiter added thoughtfully. "Guldo's kinda cute. He looks like my old boyfriend!"

"That's what you say about everyone!" Sailor Mars groaned.

The Ginyu Force was planning really hard. They had never met people who could pose so well. They had hoped they never would. Winning this match meant everything to them.

"Now Recoome, you have to first use pose #3675, then use pose #895 and if that doesn't knock them dead, use poses #6238 to #6243, got it?" Captain Ginyu explained.

"Yup. I can't wait to cream those sissy girls! They really annoy me with their second-rate posing." Recoome replied.

"Hey boss, which poses are you going to use against Sailor Moon?" Guldo asked.

"I'm going to use poses #34, #806, #3452 and #74579." Captain Ginyu replied, grimly.

"No way! You can't use the 'Forbidden Poses of the Ginyu'! Remember what happened to those people on the planet Frajen when you showed it to them? They fell into a never-ending fit of laughter!" Burter warned.

"Well, this time it's an emergency. If we don't win this pose-off our pride will been forever scarred!" Captain Ginyu shouted. "Now c'mon boys, after this pose-off, we'll be the ones who do the Dance of Victory!"

"Are you guys ready to lose yet?" Sailor Moon shouted, getting ready for the pose-off.

"We'll just see who's gonna lose." Captain Ginyu screamed and the posing started.

The pose-off was almost over. Burter had out-posed Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars had out-posed Jeice, Guldo had out-posed Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus had out-posed Recoome. Now Sailor Moon and Captain Ginyu were the last ones left.

"Alright Sailor Moon, you'll soon be wishing you never met the Ginyu Force!" Captain Ginyu shouted.

"Bring it on, lame-wad!" Sailor Moon shouted back. "In the name of the moon I will pose better then you!"

Suddenly Sailor Moon took out her Sailor Scepter and started spinning. She went faster and faster and didn't stop.

"Oh no! That scepter of her's is giving her the power to keep spinning! Well, two can pose that way. I'll use my ki to keep me balanced and keep me spinning." Captain Ginyu shouted and started to spin.

"So you think you can spin better then me? We'll just see you can spin faster!" Sailor Moon yelled and started spinning 10 times faster then before.

"It's impossible! No one can spin that fast!" Captain Ginyu screamed.

"Well, I can! If you can't do it that means I win. I can pose better then you! Na na na na na!" Sailor Moon said mocking Captain Ginyu.

"NO! NO ONE CAN POSE BETTER THEN THE GINYU FORCE AND LIVE TO TELL ABOUT IT!" Captain Ginyu screamed. "Guldo, Recoome, Jeice, Burter. It's time that we teach these girls what happens to people who out-pose the Ginyu Force!"

Suddenly the Ginyu Force members' hands were glowing. They were gathering ki so they could kill the Sailor Scouts!

"What do we do Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked. "If we don't stop them, the whole Earth will be destroyed!"

"Everyone use your attacks at once and maybe we can stop their energy balls from destroying the Earth. It's our only chance!" Sailor Moon shouted to the Sailor Scouts.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"What are those girls doing?" Recoome asked.

"Uh oh!" Captain Ginyu mumbled.

"Those must be their attacks!" Jeice shouted.

"And our ki attacks aren't ready!" Burter shouted back.

Before the Ginyu Force could do anything, the Sailor Scouts' attacks hit them.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" The Ginyu Force members screamed and were thrown 50 miles away and they landed right next to their space pods.

"Let's get out of here!" Jeice cried.

"But what about Freeza's orders?" Burter asked.

"Yeah, who cares about five girls, we can still destroy the other side of Earth." Guldo suggested.

"No, Guldo. I believe this time we've lost." Captain Ginyu sighed. "Let's just tell Freeza we couldn't find Earth so we came back."

"Alright boss." Recoome agreed.

* * *

Now the Ginyu Force was back to flying through space.

"I can't believe we lost to those twerps at posing!" Recoome said in shock.

"Recoome, Guldo, Jeice, Burter, promise me you won't tell anyone about how we lost at a pose-off. If anyone found out, we would be the laughing stock of Freeza's men." Captain Ginyu replied.

"Of course boss." Burter, Jeice, Guldo and Recoome replied.

"We probably just had a bad day anyway." Guldo said reassuringly.

"Good, no one will ever know about the defeat of..." Captain Ginyu started.

"THE GINYU FORCE!"

THE END


End file.
